Brandon Silas
Marcus "Mark" Jenkins is an American Professional Wrestler and wrestles under the stage name Brandon Silas. He was previously signed with New-TNA. Personal Life: Marcus grew up with his father following a early divorce and his father gained custody of him. His father developed a gambling addiction, betting on football games while Marcus was 10 and would move to Las Vegas, Nevada in hopes to score big at the Casino's. Marcus and his dad went into serious debt due to multiple losses and as a last resort, Marcus' Dad taught him how to gamble, mostly in Poker, which would later turn into Marcus' favourite game. During his teenage years, Marcus would begin gambling for money during high school football games, constantly betting against the home team, who did not win a single game during that season. This would spark Marcus' own gambling addiction and he would start inviting people over to play poker and would constantly cheat by marking the cards to know their values before hand, however was never caught doing so. When he turned 18, Marcus would join a world poker tour in hopes of scoring the prize money it had advertised, however he was caught using his usual marking cards trick and was kicked out of the tour. This would enrage Marcus and he would take up kick boxing as a way to vent his anger, which would then spark an interest in professional wrestling. He would compete under the name "Mark Silas" for various Las Vegas Independent Promotions, including Casino Wrestling Royale, where he would become the CWR Roulette Champion. He would later be scouted alongside another talent the promotion had known as Ryan Yugo (later Ryan Young) by Oshujax, who would offer them further training to get better in professional wrestling and would later score them both a job with new promotion New-TNA New-TNA: Marcus debuted in New-TNA on January 20th, 2011 under the ring name "Brandon Silas" in a one-shot match facing then X Division Champion Trey Owens in a losing effort. He would make his tag team debut on IMPACT! episode 1, alongside Sinner's Paradise tag team partner Ryan Young and mentor, then TNA World Heavyweight Champion, Oshujax facing the team of AJ Styles and then TNA Tag Team Champions The Motor City Machine Guns (Chris Sabin and Alex Shelly). This team would lose the match after AJ Styles pinned Oshujax following a Styles Clash. Sinner's Paradise would receive a shot at the Tag Team Championships by calling the Motor City Machine Guns out backstage on the next edition of IMPACT!, however came up short following a Complete Shot/Springboard Dropkick combination. On Xplosion 3, Sinner's Paradise would win their first match, defeating Beer Money (James Storm and Robert Roode) following a Last Second of Fame. On IMPACT! 5, the two teams would have a rematch, however Beer Money would score the victory. Silas would return to singles action on Xplosion 5 facing Evan O'Shea, but was defeated following a Shea Slayer. This would be Silas's last match for the promotion, as he and Ryan Young was released soon after. In Wrestling: Finishing Moves: * Double Ace Flush (Leg Lariat; sometimes done of the top rope) Signature Moves: * Bad Draw (Lungblower) * Dealer's Choice (Sleeper Slam) Patented Moves: * Enzugiri * Corkscrew Neckbreaker * Leg Sweep Facecrusher * Single Leg Boston Crab * Pull-back Backbreaker * Running Knee Drop * Snapmare Roll-through Chest Kick * STO/Backbreaker/Neckbreaker combination * Atomic Drop * Driving Elbow Stamp Tag Team Finishers: * With Ryan Young: ** Last Second of Fame (Samoan Drop/Driving Neckbreaker combination) Theme Songs: * "Era Vulgaris" by Queens of the Stone Age (First theme) * "Nine Thou (Superstars Remix)" by Styles of Beyond (Current theme) Category:CAW Category:New-TNA Category:Shoot Project Graduates